Stevie Mills
Stevie Mills is THELEGENDGIANTDAD's 5th OC. Despite being 10 years old and not very smart, he was put into Akademi high school as a mistake, and never taken out. Appearance Stevie is allergic to certain fabrics and is thus allergic to the school uniforms for Akademi High. He instead wears a bright neon shirt that says "Remember the '80s" that has a shirt pocket. His shirt pocket is filled EpiPens in case he has an allergic reaction, which is often, as he has many allergies. He is often seen wearing rainbow suspenders. He wears cargo shorts with large pockets filled with everything from pens and paper to his emergency inhaler. He has neon green tube socks that he pairs with light brown sandals. He also has a comically large orange backpack. He wears bright green thick framed glasses that are often crooked and a retainer that makes him lisp a lot. Personality Stevie is a nice kid, albeit a little dumb, and always cheerful about everything. He is always drinking a juice box or a milk carton. His only friend is Bertha Utkin. If he sees a corpse, or sees someone commit a murder, he will wet his pants and run out of the school flailing his arms and screaming before attempting to call the police on his two button phone (see "Backpack contents"). This will attract a lot of attention. If he doesn't see a corpse, but see's a pool of blood or someone covered in blood, he will scream, throw up, run into a bathroom stall and scream-cry for the rest of the day. The only way to get him to shut up after this is to offer him a juice box or milk carton. He will then drink the entire thing and forget about the blood. Backpack contents Stevie carries around a comically large orange backpack, almost too big to carry around at school. His backpack contains: * A two-buttoned cell phone- 'Stevie has an over-sized cell phone with only two buttons on it: One to call home, and one to call the police. The "Call police" button is broken and will call some random guy in Australia instead of 9-1-1. This prevents him from calling the police, so he instead runs to the police station, but first to home to pick up new pants. This gives the murderer 2 hours to clean up murder instead of the usual 5 minutes. * '''A bagged lunch- '''Stevie, like all other Akademi high school students, brings his lunch to school. If a small cafe were ever to open on the school's grounds, he still wouldn't buy anything, as there's no telling what he could be allergic to being sold. His bagged lunch always contains the same things: Gold fish crackers, milk or a juice box, fish sticks and peeled grapes. If just one thing is missing he will scream-cry uncontrollably for the rest of the day, and this time, the only way to shut him up is to give him the missing item from his lunch. * '''His inhaler- '''Stevie, despite never wheezing once, always carries around a rescue inhaler. He often uses it in the middle of sentences, and sometimes even words. * '''A dinosaur figurine- '''Stevie always carries around his favorite dinosaur toy with him, and will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week if it's lost. The only way to shut him up is by finding and giving him back his dinosaur toy. * '''Tape-' Stevie's glasses are broken in half at the nose, so he wraps scotch tape around them to hold them together. * '''Pajama pants- Stevie wears Pajama pants around his ankles when he goes to the bathroom. After he is done using the toilet, he will put away his pajama pants and put back on his cargo shorts. * A Nintendo 2ds- 'Stevie owns a Nintendo 2ds covered in cheesy dust from his goldfish crackers. The only game in it is Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It hasn't been charged for 5 months. * '''A bible- '''Stevie carries around a bible with lots and lots of bookmarks in it, as well as a picture of him and his favorite teacher, Jesus. * '''Milk cartons and juice boxes- '''Stevie carries around milk cartons and juice boxes with him, as he is never seen not drinking milk or juice. * '''A permission slip to drink milk or juice in class- '''Stevie is only allowed to drink milk and juice in class because of a "Medical condition" he has. Neither Stevie nor his parents will go into detail about his condition. * '''3 empty bottles and one full bottle of hand sanitizer- '''Stevie always carries around hand sanitizer due to his many allergies. * '''A welcome mat-' It is unknown why Stevie carries around a welcome mat. * '''A back brace- '''3 weeks out of the year, Stevie has to wear a back brace for unknown reasons. * '''A picture of an elephant- '''No one knows why, yet the title of this picture is "Jesus loves me" * '''An inflatable Stevie-sized hamster ball- '''Due to his allergy to grass, Stevie must run around in an inflatable hamster ball at P.E. At his previous elementary school, he was kicked out do to crushing a teachers car by accident with it. * '''A bag of rocks- '''Stevie collects rocks as a hobby. If his rock collection is lost, he will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week or until someone retrieves it for him. Behavior Stevie has a very unique behavior when compared to other students. He is very cautious, but in a terrible, annoying way. For example, if he smells something that he never smelt before, he will think the school is burning down and pull the fire alarm. His teacher soon grew tired of this and moved him to the front row of the class so he could be as far away from the fire alarm as possible. At least once a week when the weather is hot, Stevie will overheat, causing ambulances and police to arrive everywhere on the school's ground. Daily Routine '''5:30 AM - Stevie arrives extra early to school. 5:31 AM - 6:00 AM - Stevie eats breakfast in the first floor boys bathroom. 6:01 AM - 7:30 AM - Stevie plays with his dinosaur and rock collection. 7:31 AM - 8:00 AM - Stevie plays roblox in the computer lab. 8:00 AM - Stevie arrives early to his classroom and sits in the front row. 8:30 AM - 1:00 PM - Stevie is in class 1-1. 1:01 PM - 1:30 PM - Stevie eats his lunch in the first floor boys bathroom. 1:31 PM - 3:00 PM - Stevie is in class 1-1. 3:00 PM - Stevie is excused from class early for his daily doctor's appointment, but his mom always forgets to pick him up so he plays with his toys in the 1st floor boy's bathroom. 6:00 PM - His mom always forgets to pick him up, so a teacher will discover him in the bathroom and take him to the office to call home. Allergies Stevie is allergic to many things, and must eat in the bathroom as apposed to the rooftop because he is allergic to most everyone else's lunches. Some of his many allergies are: * Almonds * Cashews * Hazelnuts * Peanuts * Pecans * Pine nuts * Pistachios * Walnuts * Grass * Dirt * Birch * Pine * Pollen * Dust Mites * Mold * Cats * Dogs * Birds * Horses * Bears * Monkeys * Mice * Cockroaches * Bees * Mosquitoes * Latex * Cotton Trivia * The only pet he can own is a gerbil, as he isn't allergic to them. ** Stevie owns a pet gerbil that he keeps inside a hamster ball in his backpack ** Due to not being allergic to gerbils, Stevie is obsessed with gerbils and randomly cites facts about them. *** Did you know that the gerbil subfamily includes about 110 species? Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Fanon Students Category:Non-canon Category:Students Category:Student Fanon